


Morphicon

by mikeymagee



Series: What Happens At Comic Con... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M., The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm drags Luke Cage to Morphicon. Malcolm is excited! Luke Cage...not so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphicon

"Oh my god…I can't believe we're here!" Malcolm almost screamed, and Luke would have found it embarrassing if Malcolm wasn't so endearing.

Luke Cage had found himself accompanying Malcolm Ducasse, Jessica Jones' resident sidekick, to some kind of nerd fest. Geeks of all ages and sizes were dressed up as Captain America, and Thor, and whatever else they could come up with. The place reeked of dried sweat and unwashed underwear, and Luke secretly hoped one of these booths sold deodorant.

"How the hell did you convince me to come with you to this…what the hell is this called again?" Luke asked.

"Morphicon," Malcolm said, "It's a place where Power Rangers fans can come together and enjoy each other."

 _Yeah, enjoy each other's stench,_ Luke thought.

"Besides they're going to reveal the new cast for Power Rangers Ninja Steel today, and I wanted to be there!" Malcolm's face lit up like the sky at dawn. "I've been working forever on my costume!"

Luke eyed Malcolm from the top of his head to the bottom of his boots. He had spent months working on his "Power Rangers" design. His body was sealed in a red spandex that covered his arms, and legs, and the rest of his junk. His boots were white and polished, and across his torso, two thick silver bands converged to his belt, decorating the red spandex with a sharp "V" design. And as a finishing touch, a golden "1" was plastered on the chest like a superhero's logo. If Luke were being honest, Malcolm did look kind of cool.

"I wanted to dress up as Scott Truman, the red RPM ranger. He's my favorite."

"So you've told me…a thousand times." Luke certainly didn't know that Malcolm was such a Power Rangers fan. Even going so far as to replicate the uniform of his favorite character. "But you still haven't told me what I'm doing here."

"Well, going to a con isn't as much fun if you're alone. And Jessica was busy, Patsy had work, and you were the only one left." Malcolm shrugged as he moved the silver bands of his costume into place. He had been fiddling with that costume since he placed it on. "Don't tell me you didn't like Power Rangers when you were a kid."

Luke rolled his eyes, "By the time Power Rangers came on, I was well past the target demo." Luke looked around and tried to keep his head as low to his chest as possible. He didn't want anyone seeing him here. Not because he was a fugitive, or something, but because he didn't like people thinking he was a nerd.

The duo past shop after shop of memorabilia, toys, and Power Ranger helmets. Malcolm stopped to take pictures with fellow fans, chatted with former actors of the show, and even got into an argument over which Power Ranger season was the best. Malcolm, naturally chose RPM, but his opponent believed that, bar none, Time Force was the true classic.

"Can you believe that guy?" Malcolm asked, one the debate had finished. "No disrespect to Time Force, it was good for the old Saban era, but RPM took it to another level entirely! And then he started talkin' shit about Scott Truman! I mean, Wes was a great red, but Scott had to face the apocalypse. "

This was probably the first time Luke had heard Malcolm curse, who knew it would be over a children's television show?

"I can't believe you're so obsessed with this mess," Luke said, shaking his head.

"Well, you're obsessed with Blaxploitation films," Malcolm countered.

"I'm _not_ obsessed, I just have a healthy appreciation for them. Shaft was the shit back in the day!" Luke tried to hide back his smile, he was sounding more and more like Malcolm with each day he spent with him. "Can we just move on?"

Luke never could understand how Malcolm brought out the best in everyone around him. It was uncanny how he could be so…intelligent, understanding, and calm, and then melt into a child in an amusement park. In Cage's old 'hood, that kind of sunniness signaled an easy target. Perhaps Malcolm never had to worry about watching his back, or pounding the streets looking for his next mark. Malcolm trusted openly, laughed freely, and never let anyone get in the way of something he enjoyed. Perhaps that was why Luke always found himself so drawn to the young man. Perhaps that's how Jessica felt to. Who knew?

"I hear some of the cast for RPM is here, you think they'd sign my costume?" Malcolm asked with a smile.

Luke Cage just shrugged, "I don't see why not."


End file.
